Al dentista vas a dar
by Lantra
Summary: Sirius descubrira las venatajas de una adecuada higiene dental


Bueno.... parece que se me empieza a hacer costumbre eso de escribir a modo de fic todo lo que me pasa.

Pues esta no es la excepción.

El lunes pasado fui a ver al dentista y se le ocurrió sacarme una muela ¬¬ como sufrí.......  es que me dio unos jalones muy feos!!!  T_T aun me duele la mandíbula y ya estamos a miércoles.

Así que aquí me tienen mandando a Sirius al dentista.... y dedicando este fic ^^

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**Dedicado a:**

Marineneko

Se que te había prometido otro.... pero..... naa! Que te guste ^^ 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**12:00 pm**

Papas fritas, chocolates, caramelos, galletas, soda y demás mugreros descansaban en la mesa del centro de la pequeña salita de la casa de Remus.

Sirius se encontraba leyendo el periódico y de vez en cuando picaba algunas de las cosas que tenia en la mesa.

Remus se encontraba en la cocina cuando todo paso.

Cortaba algunas verduras para empezar a preparar la comida.

En ese momento fue cuando lo oyó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Remus aventó lo que tenia en las  manos, haciendo un reverendo desastre en su cocina y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

Llego corriendo a la sala aun con el delantal de girasoles que usaba para cocinar.

- ¿¡¿¡¿Que paso?!?!?

Sirius se encontraba en el piso, al parecer, retorciéndose de dolor. Tenia ambas manos sobre su boca intentando ahogar un grito........ cosa que no logro hacer.

- ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO! – se quejaba y seguía retorciéndose en el piso.

- ._. Sirius.... ¿Qué pasa? – Remus se aproximo unos pasos hasta quedar junto a Sirius

- T_T ¡Me duele mucho! – le respondió.

- ¬¬ si..... ya entendí eso.... ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

- Mis dientes.... – abrió la boca y señalo dentro.

Remus se aventuró a mirar dentro de la boca de Sirius.

- ¡Eres un marrano! – le dijo - ¿Hace cuanto no te lavas la boca? ¡¿Un año?!

- ._. este yo..... pues... em.....

- ¬¬ ¡Tienes una caries del tamaño del cráter del Vesubio!

- O.o....

- Eso solo significa una cosa....

- O.O

Remus se puso de pie y fue a buscar el teléfono (N/A: si! Me da la gana que tengan teléfono!). Sirius lo oyó que decía unas cosas y poco tiempo después regresaba con el. 

- Ponte de pie – le dijo – te pondré una compresa de hielo, la cita es hasta las 5.

- ¿Cita?

- En Londres, a las 5 – volvió a repetir

- ¿Cita para que?

- Con el Sr. Granger.... te voy a llevar al dentista

Sirius casi juro haber oído una música macabra anunciándole que ya había llegado su hora de muerte.

**12:30 pm**

Lo primero que había que hacer era despegar a Sirius de la alfombra para llevarlo a la cocina y ponerle el hielo en la cara para que dejara de dolerle...... tanto.

Fue algo bastante complicado de hacer, ya que Remus descubrió que un perro podía adherirse a las alfombras felpudas con la misma facilidad que lo haría un gato.

**3:30 pm**

Faltando aun 90 minutos para la hora "D" es hora de irse preparando para salir.

Remus conocía bien a Sirius, no seria cosa fácil llevarlo al dentista.

Sintió como se le prendía el foco, literalmente, y empezó a preparar su estrategia.

**3:45 pm**

Sirius estaba "apanicado", como comúnmente dirían en un dibujo animado barato, tenia que encontrar una manera de no ir al temido dentista, pero no podía pensar bien. Tenia mucha hambre.

De la nada creyó ver un espejismo.

¡Una gigantesca galleta con chispas de chocolate estaba frente a sus narices!

Se agazapó y espero que el viento soplara en otra dirección.

Había visto en la tele Muggle un programa sobre los leones Africanos. Tenían que esperar a que el viento soplara en la dirección contraria a su presa para no ser descubiertos.

Espero.... y espero....

Al final, el viento no cambiaba de dirección y se lanzo al ataque por la galleta.

Fue tras ella pero se movió y la continuo persiguiendo.

**4:45 pm**

Al final logro alcanzar a la galleta.

- Impedimenta!

Pero algo no estaba bien, lo habían engañado.

Tal vez eran unos fans que querían secuestrarlo.

O por que no, alguien que estaba celoso de su belleza.

Ya de regreso al planeta tierra, se dio cuenta de que el personaje que lo llevaba en el hombro como a un vil costal de patatas, no era otro que su querido Remus.

Empezó a mirar por todos lados y a ver diferentes letreros.

El cabello de la nuca se le erizo al leer el letrero que estaba sobre la puerta a la que Remus entró cargándolo.

"Eduard L. Granger. Odontologia"

Además de ser una palabra larga que no le auguraba nada bueno, aun tenia hambre.

Remus lo dejo caer en la silla y fue a hablar con la secretaria, que no dejaba de mirarlos raro.

Intento liberarse del hechizo pero no le fue posible. Solo le quedaba esperar las largas horas antes del fin.

Que ni tan largas fueron. A los 5 minutos estaba dentro.

Aun bajo el influjo del hechizo miraba con algo de miedo al Padre de Hermione que se le acercaba.

- Buenos días... Sr.....?

- Black....

- ^^ bien... Sr Black... su hermano….

- Novio……

- ¬¬U ok…. Lo que sea de usted – le dijo el Sr Granger mirándolo un tanto curioso - me dijo que tiene problemas con una caries….

- Oh ^^U no... ¡no tiene por que ser algo importante! Solo una pequeña caries supongo....

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que diga "A"

Sirius obedeció y el odontólogo se adentro en los territorios desconocidos que eran la boca de Sirius Black.

Después de un rato, le dijo a Sirius:

- ¬¬ esa SI que es una caries...

- ^^UUU y... ¿Tiene arreglo?

- Si... lo tiene

- Y.... me podría decir... amablemente...¿Cuál es?

- Si, le sacaremos la pieza ^^

Remus que estaba en la sala de espera, leyendo una receta de pastel de calabaza en una revista Muggle vieja, alcanzo a oír una especie de lamento que mas se parecía provenir de un perro que de un humano.

**7:21 pm**

El aroma a caldo de pollo inundo la habitación.

- ^^ ¡la cena esta lista!

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido.

- ¡Oh! Vamos... no puede ser tan malo ^^

- ¬¬ que 'e saque u'a 'uela un 'oco y 'uego hab'amos (que te saque una muela un loco y luego hablamos)

- El Sr Granger no es un loco ._.

- ¿'omo no? ¡E' 'aia u'as pi'zas y 'on e'as me hi'a a sacar los 'ientes! (¿Cómo no? ¡El traía unas pinzas y con ellas me iba a sacar los dientes)

- ¬¬U eres un exagerado...

- A'emas 'o 'uedo 'omer..... 'e 'uele 'a bo'a (Además no puedo comer.... me duele la boca)

- Oh... claro que podrás ^^

- ¬¬ a 'ue 'o (A que no)

Remus saco su varita y murmuro:

- ¡Stramen!

En el plato apareció una pajilla.

- ^^ ahora si puedes comer

- ¬¬ 'uy 'acio'o, 'uy 'acio'o (muy gracioso, muy gracioso)

Sirius le quito el plato de las manos a Remus y empezó a tomarse el caldo por medio de la pajilla.

De vez en cuando le dirigía unas fulminantes miradas a Remus. Este solo se reía.

- Y la próxima semana tendrás que ir para limpieza ^^

A Sirius se le cayo el plato de las manos al oír semejante atrocidad.

Así que además de tener dolor de muelas ahora.... le dolería donde se le cayo el caldo de pollo hirviendo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Por eso la higiene dental es muy importante!

Pero mi muela no salió por las mismas razones que la de Sirius, la mía salió por que me movía todos los demás dientes ¬¬

Al menos ya como sólidos.

¬¬ anyway....... estoy leyendo la Orden del fénix y se me a pegado eso... voy en el cap 22 xD

ok! Los veré luego que me desmayo del sueño!

Lantra


End file.
